Angry Birds
by NCIS-SVUgurl
Summary: What happens when Angry Birds come to the 1-6 precinct? E/Oness ensues of course. Very short, almost a crack-fic if you will. T for a small content, nothing major.


**I was bored****.**** Lol.** **ONE-SHOT! Sorry if some of the details are wrong. Enjoy all you lovely readers: ) **

Angry Birds

John Munch strode into the office a bright smile etched onto his face.

"What's making you so happy twinkle toes?" Fin said non-challantley.

"Only the fact that I found the BEST game ever last night over the internet, my dear friend!" Munch said with more enthusiasm, completely ignoring the name his colleague had just called him.

"The internet? John I thought you said you were allergic to that or something." Olivia said sarcastically with a bright smile on her face. Elliot watched her; God he loved that smile. It made the bleakest of his days seem amazing.

"I never said that!" Munch defended.

"No, but you did say that it's being ran by a bunch of crazy governments that work within the government itself." Elliot finally chimed in, still watching Olivia, who he believed was still oblivious to it.

"Are you kidding me? Another conspiracy? This is just nonsense!" Fin said at Munch.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture. Anyway I found this great new app for your phone, check it!" Munch said almost as excited as a little kid on Christmas Day opening his presents; well, in his case, Hanukkah. He plugged his phone into the big screen so the phone's main screen would pop up.

"Did he seriously just say "Check it"?" Fin questioned aloud looking at Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot was standing slightly behind her and their heads both nodded in sync.

"Lordy, lordy-" Fin murmured to himself.

"Yes. Yes I did." Munch said aloud. "But that isn't the reason that I am so happy. You guys have to play this game! It's called "Angry Birds" and what you do is take you finger, pull the slingshot back, release it, and kill the pigs!" He did multiple demonstrations on his phone, each time getting happier once he killed the pigs.

"Let me try that." Fin said walking up to the small device.

"Here Fin, let me get you on a simpler level." Munch said an almost condescending touch in his voice, which they all knew he did on purpose.

"Why dude I can beat any level I bet." Fin counter-attacked.

"HA! Are you kidding? It'll take at least two hours to get to my level of awesomeness on this game!" Munch had the comeback already written in his head.

Olivia had only been partially paying attention; more of her energy was focused on watching those gorgeous blue eyes of her partner. Recently divorced, and she still couldn't stop watching. He looked over at her right when she was in the middle of dreaming, and gave her a questioning glance. She blushed a little, and to before a word could come out of Elliot's mouth, she shouted out "Challenge accepted!" to Munch and started walking toward the group; waiting for her turn on his phone. Elliot laughed at the sight, and since he would much rather goof-off than type up another report, he got in line right behind Olivia.

The minutes turned to hours faster than ever. The team was rolling they were laughing so hard at the game. Eventually even Captain Cragen came out and gave the game a whirl. Olivia somehow ended up not getting a chance to play, even though she had lined up earlier.

"Liv, you want to try?" Munch asked aloud.

"Uh, nah I'm good." She replied, watching Elliot watch her.

"Come on baby girl try it out one time!" Fin said bringing the phone over to her.

"No I'm going to fail at it I can already tell." Olivia said trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Here, I'll help you." Elliot offered. They set the phone down on the desk in front of a sitting Olivia, and Elliot walked up behind her, putting his hand over hers. He ever so gently fixed her fingers so her pointer finger was out, and he gradually brought it over the screen. She was staring at him the whole time, the smell of his cologne wafting up her nose. He flicked her finger across the screen, killing those capricious pigs.

"There you got it." Elliot whispered into her ear.

Olivia was tongue-tied. She couldn't reply if she wanted to. So she just sat there until she snapped out of her trance and looked back at the phone. But only one thing was on her mind at that time, little did she know that it was on his too. She slowly looked back up at his face. Was he closer than before? She didn't know, and frankly at that point she didn't care.

"Thanks." She barely uttered. Elliot looked over at her and started longingly into those big brown orbs. He slowly leaned in until their lips crashed together, into the one thing neither of them have had in forever.

The perfect kiss.

After about seven passionate seconds of pure bliss, and realization of what they were doing hit them, they pulled back and their faces slowly turned what would best be described as brick red. Of course a few giggles came from everybody, and Fin and Munch just had to give their input on what just happened.

"Finally!" Fin said exasperated.

"Jeez, what took you to so long?" Munch groaned aloud. "I mean 12 freaking years? That's-" he then proceeded to fake-out like he was counting numbers. "10 years and 8 months to long!"

In all her glory, Olivia slowly put her head down on her desk, to keep everybody from seeing her smile and extreme blushing. Elliot ran over to his desk and buried his nose in a file, clearly trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Well, I guess the birds are no longer angry, are they Munch?" Fin stated staring at the two detectives who were vainly trying not to make eye contact.

"No they aren't my good man, no they aren't."


End file.
